Enhanced Body
The power to possess physical abilities enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Lesser version of Supernatural Body. Also Called *Advanced Body/Fitness *Enhanced Fitness Capabilities The user's physical abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stride *Enhanced Structure *Enhanced Survivability Levels *Peak Human Body - User is at the highest natural physical condition that a human can reach. *''Enhanced Body'' - User's physical condition may be augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Body - User is blatantly more physically powerful than other members of their species. *Absolute Body - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to their physical abilities. Associations *Accelerated Body Development *Body Manipulation *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Potential *Flawless Coordination *Physical Augmentation *Support Powers Limitations *User may develop a superiority complex which can lead to underestimating opponents. *May include enhanced nutrition requirements. *Lack of mental enhancements may cause problems. Known Users Gallery Jägermonsters.jpg|Jägermonsters (Girl Genius) have impressive physical capabilities and fighting skills, but tend to lack on the mental side. detail.jpg|Vargas (Marvel Comics) claimed to be Homo Sapiens Superior. Crimson Commando2.jpg|The Crimson Commando (Marvel Comics) is a mutant whose mutation keeps him in peak physical condition. SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are infused with the cells of an extraterrestrial, enhancing their physical condition and overall physiology. Miranda Lawson.png|Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect) is genetically engineered to be the peak of human perfection. Point_Man_artwork.png|The Point Man (F.E.A.R) is a genetically-engineered super soldier who possesses extraordinary reflexes and combat abilities. Megaman Volnutt.jpg|MegaMan Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians) has a superhuman physical condition that makes her superior to humans in every way. Agent Bishop.jpg|Agent Bishop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ColeM.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous series) Shinichi Izumi.gif|Shinichi Izumi (Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu) becomes partially a parasite after merging with Migi from a life-threatening event. Honest training.jpg|Honest (Akame ga Kill) has underwent extremely rigorous training since his youth, attaining an extremely robust constitution. Suzaku_-_Physical_Abilities.png|Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass) demonstrates his physical condition by outrunning a camera-mounted machine gun, and then kicking it off its base. Creepy Medic.jpg|Creepy Medic’s (TF2 Freak) fitness is at a high level. Handsome Rogue.png|Handsome Rogue's (TF2 Freak) fitness is average for a Metahuman. Madic.png|Following his mutation into a monster, Madic's (TF2 Freak) fitness was augmented to a moderate level. File:Mender.png|Even though he’s a spiritual being, Mender’s (TF2 Freak) fitness is at an average level. Piss Cakehole.png|Piss Cakehole (TF2 Freak) has average fitness... Cakehole Piss.jpg|...and so does Cakehole Piss (TF2 Freak). Private Funnyman.jpg|Private Funnyman (TF2 Freak) has above average fitness. Pyre.png|Pyre (TF2 Freak) Sodeanator.png|Sodeanator’s (TF2 Freak) can perform various feats like ripping off limbs from his victims. Troopers.png|Each Trooper (TF2 Freak) has augmented fitness compared to normal Humans.